Crooked Minds
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna always knew he was different. One event proved it. With his father gone in Italy thanks to his work, he had no escape and it was too much. He slipped up and couldn't take it anymore. Bad summary but oh well
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tsuna knew that something was off with him. He never knew what exactly but there was something harbouring in the back of his mind, telling him stuff. Urging him to do stuff, and Tsuna almost did once, but he stopped and pushed it to the very back and was cautious about listening to it.

His father, Giotto, never said a thing about it but did notice something off about his son lately. Tsuna's only friend, Enma Kozato, noticed too. But he never said anything afraid of offending the only friend he had.

Tsuna didn't know what this thing was until he was 15.

* * *

Tsuna always had problem with bullies. He was used to it by now. He never told his father about his problems afraid that he would be a burden. His father ran a company in Italy and he was shipped paper work daily for him to sign, he still had to go back occasionally to do certain things for the company and such. You could see the strain that it had put on Giotto and Tsuna decided not to be a burden.

But he had no one to confide in since Enma had moved 2 years back. He uses a journal to pour out his feelings to no in particular, but it just lifts the weight off of his shoulders once he writes it out and it prevents him from telling anyone what he's really feeling. He learned a long time ago not to speak out against higher authority, the hard way, and he doesn't want to experience what he went through again.

Whenever Tsuna gets asked about his bullying by his father, he just brushes it off saying he's fine. He's really not and Giotto can see the slight shake in Tsuna's arms or legs when ever he comes home injured. He doesn't pry and lets Tsuna carry on though. Giotto's worries get worse as the shaking he notices gets more prominent each time.

This prevents Giotto from doing his work most times and just starring worriedly at the door. Giotto was the ninth boss of the famed Vongola mafia family. He never wanted his sweet son to be involved into the mafia but he had to for he needed an heir and Tsuna had a special type of sky flame that needed to be kept in check. If he was put under too much stress he might break and the consequences would be horrible for everyone around.

When Tsuna was young there was an assassination attempt on his life. It failed but the bullet they used was special and one that had never been seen before. The Sky flames had become corrupted in a way nobody thought possible.

The Hyper-Dying Will Mode would gain a personality. Making the HDWM have a mind of its own and be able to influence the user into doing things to trigger their release. Giotto was able to seal the second personality before it could be fully released but it was already too late.

The personality had developed and could start to influence Tsuna in time if he was put under enormous stress, like having his greatest fear right in front of him or happening. If that were to happen, then the personality would come out full force and could go on a rampage.

To prevent this from happening, Giotto moved to Japan in the quiet town of Namimori. It was perfect from the low crime rate and how peaceful it was from a certain prefect and his family

But that doesn't mean that Giotto stepped down from his position as ninth boss. He traveled back and forth to Italy and Japan to do the work that wasn't sent over to him once it started piling up. He sometimes took Tsuna but most of the time, Tsuna would be left with his mother.

The only problem with that is that Tsuna had no mother any more. She had died a year back and it took a toll on Tsuna and Giotto. It was a miracle how Tsuna's alter personality didn't come out. Giotto decided to spend more time with Tsuna while he could and that further buried the alter personality.

The two had a great relationship and were like best friends. They could talk about anything like friends, Tsuna considered them as much.

* * *

One day Giotto had to go to Italy. Lampo just had to provoke G, and he had to leave ASAP. There were damages done to the HQ and he needed to sign the paperwork saying he approved of the things and hand out the money. He had to do it at his office in Italy too because he had to make sure that nothing else was broken, over see the construction and chew Lampo and G out for destroying the HQ. But that also meant leaving Tsuna on his own for a week at least, maybe longer.

Giotto said he would go and since it was already 10 at night, he decided to go to bed and tell Tsuna in the morning. He would be leaving for Italy at 12 the next day and would have to go to the airport to catch the private plane they had from the "Company".

In the morning, Tsuna was up early. He had got woken up from a bad feeling he had. It was so intense he felt physically sick. He couldn't explain it though.

Seeing he wouldn't get any more sleep, Tsuna got up and had a shower. When he got out, he noticed that he was up before his dad for once. It was only 6:00.

"Well, I never thought I would see this sight." Giotto stated in amazement when he walked out of his room.

"Ha-ha me either. I just couldn't sleep any more. Decided I might as well get up." Tsuna scratched awkwardly at his cheek and a half smile decorated his face. Giotto smiled, ruffled the brown gravity defying hair that was so much like his and entered the bathroom.

The brunette walked down the stairs and got himself a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. The two normally had that since they weren't much for cooking seeing that they were both equally clumsy, Tsuna a little more so than his father was.

As the son was chewing his food his eyes drifted to the window over the sink that was facing the road, his house was located on the outskirts of Namimori and the school was a 15 minute walk. He knew that he would be late if he didn't leave soon since school started at 7:00 and it was already 6:30.

Getting up and bidding goodbye to his father that had just came down the hall, Tsuna left at a slight run before Giotto could even say anything.

The day was normal and Tsuna was bored with it as always. When he got home there was a note taped to the wall of the mud room. It said: 'Tsuna, I've gone to Italy. You left before I could tell you. Sorry for leaving you like this but my guardians were acting up again. There's some money in the jar on the counter and some extra food in the fridge for you to heat up.  
Love, Dad'

Tsuna sighed as he finished reading. "Can't be helped, Lampo probably pissed G off. I can always ask him when he gets back." Tsuna slipped his shoes off and climb the stairs quietly. He walked into his room and set his back pack on his desk.

He silently went to work on his homework trying the best he could with the limited knowledge, he finished it at least. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't go to his father for help like he usually did. He only really understood after his father explained it. He did great on his homework but his anxiety got the better of him and that made him fail the tests.

After he was finished with his homework it was already passed 6 so he decided to go and heat up some of the food his dad left. He really liked his dad's cooking. His father would always say he was a bad cook so most of the time they would get some premade stuff. But Giotto was a fairly good cook if it was Italian food. Which this was.

After he had ate, he went to the bathroom and took a shower. He got in his PJ and brushed his teeth. When he climbed into bed to write it was 8 at night. By the time he was finished writing it was passed 10 and he was getting tired.

So he turned off his light and snuggled up to the pillow under his covers. He smiled slightly at the warmth the covers provided. He tried to ignore the whispering in the back of his mind and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

When the brunette woke up, it was to the blaring of the alarm clock. He looked at it and realized he was going to be late if he didn't get up now. He had half an hour to get to school and that wasn't very helpful.

He rushed around and got ready. He grabbed his journal and hastily shoved it in his bag while running out the door. He still had 20 minutes but he didn't want to take the chance the something would happen to make him late.

He ran and made it just before the bell rang. He had no time to do anything except get dressed and brush his teeth. He had no breakfast and no lunch so he was going to be incredibly hungry by the time he gets home.

School was boring but Tsuna tried hard to pay attention. He got a little of what the teacher was saying in science since it was a substitute instead of Nezu. When the bell for lunch rang, Tsuna made his way up to the roof to be alone. He wanted to write and didn't want people reading over his shoulder.

When he got to the roof he set his backpack down and started rooting through it. He checked every pocket for the notebook. It wasn't in the backpack at all and he was starting to panic. He had a lot of things in that journal that he would rather people not see. If they did they would most likely tell everyone and it would be hell for him if that happened.

When he finally gave up searching his bag for the third time, he ran around the school trying to find it in the places he had been. No such luck. It was no where to be found and Tsuna was freaking out. By now lunch had ended an he trudged back to his class in low spirits.

By the time school ended he was a nervous wreck. He couldn't remember if he dropped it or what. It just sort of disappeared.

When he walked out of his classroom he was greeted by laughing and pointing from the majority of the population. He was bewildered as to why, not understanding why they were laughing.

He decided to keep walking and keep his head down. He almost made it outside when somebody roughly grabbed his arm. He looked up and his eyes widened in fear. It was his main bully, **let's call him Fernandez since I don't feel like making up a whole character sketch for him.**

Fernandez usually made Tsuna hate his life at times. It was getting better since they barely see each other but that just made it more painful when they met to make up for lost time. The brunette tried his hardest to avoid him and it worked most days. Today wasn't one of those days though.

Fernandez dragged the trembling student through the school, keeping clear of the reception room, and threw Tsuna into an abandoned classroom. The room was dark since there wasn't much light coming in from the windows and the lights were off.

"So, you're father's out of town. You're all alone in your house and nobody's going to come looking for you once you arrive home late." Fernandez stated making Tsuna nervous at what he was going to do.

"U-Um well he had to go to Italy. He'll be back today though since he was gone when I woke up yesterday." Tsuna said as he lied through his teeth hoping the bully would believe him. He didn't.

"Liar, I saw your dad yesterday morning when I was walking to school. He seemed upset and had a tense expression on his face. So for lying, know what's going to happen?"

The brunette shook his head as he closed his eyes waiting for the hand to connect with his face. The senior smirked at the pitiful sight in front of him.

"What I'm going to do is I'm going to lock you in here. That'll be great won't it? You'll spend the night here where nobody will know you're here. It's going to be nice and dark too. It'll be awesome. And you'll get the entire school to yourself! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No, no. I think it's best if just went home." Tsuna said timidly as he tried to squeeze past. Before he could his arm was grabbed and he was flung to the ground in the middle of the room.

"No you're going to stay here and wait until somebody lets you out." Fernandez hissed as he closed and locked the door.

The room Tsuna was in, he noted, had a clock on top of the chalkboard. It said it was 3 in the afternoon. He was in a seniors class on the top floor by the looks of it and it was getting steadily darker. Even though it was only 3 the school was facing the west so this side of the school was shrouded in shadows during the evening.

Tsuna started getting nervous as the sun went farther and farther down. He could tell by the classroom getting darker. The brunette was slowly losing his sanity. He hated both the dark and heights. Those two were in play right now and he had no control over it.

As the sun went down completely the student dropped to his knees and clutched at his chest. _'If I don't calm down I'm going to unleash something nasty.' _Was the last thought before he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Oh Jesus. Finally finished this chapter. It was taking forever but I finally finished it and got the story posted. Now I can procrastinate more and not update my one other one that needs it. Oh joy.  
**

**I made this chapter long so I could set things up and make it a little easier to write the other chapters. I almost have a script for it so lets see how long I stick to that.**

**Sorrynotsorry.**

**-Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasagawa Ryohei was running around Namimori, training for an upcoming boxing match. He ran into the school to get his boxing gloves he forgot in his desk when he felt that something was wrong.

Shrugging, Ryohei kept running and ran to his classroom. He banged open the door to his class not taking note that it used to be locked. He jogged over to his desk and took out the gloves.

When he was going to turn around to leave, he heard a whimper from the middle of the room by the bulk of the desks. Going over he recognized the person as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"SAWADA, WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING HERE TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei asked/shouted at the kohai. Tsuna jerked out of his sleep and coughed a little violently.

"I-It's nothing really. I just h-had a panic attack." Tsuna muttered as he got up rubbing his chest over his heart.

"THEN YOU SHOULD GO TO THE INFIRMARY TO THE EXTREME!" The boxer pumped his fist in the air and grabbed Tsuna's wrist to drag him to infirmary.

"A-Ah, it's fine really. I'll just go home." The brunette said to deaf ears as he was dragged forcefully to the infirmary. The nurse was just about to leave when the two came down the hall.

"Mrs. Mattinson, please look after Sawada TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he dragged in the struggling brunette.

Tsuna didn't want to be there at the moment, he had better things to do, and he could take care of his panic attack by himself. He had done it before. Of course it was never this bad but he would just sleep it off and he would be fine the next day.

He also didn't want his dad to know. If he knew, then he would have to go to Italy and get something done to him. It was really painful and he hated it. They did this sort of prayer and put a dab of oil on his forehead. He was sick and sore for the next week after they do that, he also couldn't move without getting nauseous.

So he struggled more. "I'm fine! It was nothing but a panic attack. I'm awake now and there's no need to look after me." Tsuna said as he tried in vain to get out of the infirmary.

"Sawada, please. Let me at least take your temperature and vital signs. It's good to check these after a panic attack since you never know what could happen." The nurse said calmly. She took Tsuna's other wrist and guided him to a bed.

"Have you had panic attacks before?"

"Yes, it was nothing major. I just hyperventilated for a couple minutes. My dad calmed me down but I had to stay with him for the rest of the day out of nervousness." Tsuna calmly replied as he let her take his vitals and stuff.

"Do you have them a lot?"

"I used to, I have a weak heart so when I was little, everybody tried to scare me. I had a panic attack a lot of the time so I was pulled out of that school. After a while, the other kids at my new school figured out so it happened all over again. It's gotten better over time but I have them from time to time."

There was a look of something akin to pity in their the nurse and Ryohei's eyes. Tsuna hated that look because it always felt like he was being pitied and babied instead of actually dealt with. He hated it, it was fine with his dad since he loved him so much. But coming from people he barely knew? It was beyond annoying to him.

The nurse straightened up and smiled. "Well, Sawada. You look fit already. It would be good to go to sleep and drink a lot of fluids though. But I hope you already know that. If that's all, I will be leaving first. I hope you two have a safe trip home." The nurse left, closing the door behind her and left the two students alone.

"Sawada, do you extremely feel okay?!" The boxer asked as he sat beside Tsuna on the bed.

"I'm fine. If I just take a couple of my pills then I'll be fine." Tsuna answered as he buttoned his shirt back up. He had unbuttoned it so the nurse could hear him breath better. After he buttoned it he reached for his bag beside him to retrieve a bottle of water and a case of yellowish pills.

"Why do you need pills to the extreme?"

"Because my heart is weak. If I get scared or my heart is a little _too _fast, then I need to take them before I pass out. I couldn't earlier though because it hurt too much and I was scared." Tsuna opened the container and popped two pills into his mouth, washing them down with the bottle of water.

"I see. Shouldn't you have special care too the extreme? It's only natural to have extra care since you're a special case."

"My dad tried to do that but I convinced him not to. I don't want people to make fun of me with people always around and attending to me. It would get annoying after a while." Tsuna shrugged as he stood up. "I better go home. Thank you for helping me."

"You're extremely welcome, Sawada!" Ryohei jumped up and fist pump the air. He jogged passed Tsuna on the way out and gave one last smile before leaving. Tsuna waved at the boxer's back as he jogged down the hall.

Sighing, Tsuna went to leave the school. Before he took a step out of the gate though, he felt a sharp pain that was so intense that he had to drop to the ground and hold his head in his hands. His bag slipped out of his hands onto the ground as he tried and failed to stand up to continue home.

"Tsunayoshi, do you really think you can suppress me with those_ pills _of yours?" A voice was heard, confusing Tsuna as he looked carefully around for anyone. No one he could see was around in ear shot of him.

"W-Who are you?" He asked as he used the wall to support him up.

"I am you, of course you already know that. But that father of yours seems to not want me around. Say, Tsunayoshi. What do you want?" The voice asked coaxingly.

Tsuna was tempted to say he wanted him to stay, but another rational part of him told him that this wasn't a good thing. So instead of giving into temptation, he firmly held his head high and said, "No. I don't want you here. Please leave."

A fresh wave of pain, worse then before, had him almost throwing up his lunch. His head felt like it was about to burst.

"Do you want the pain to stop? Because I can stop it for you. If you just give in to me and say yes." It felt like somebody was breathing on his ear, almost whispering into it as the voice almost swayed him. But no, he was going to stay strong.

"I can handle the pain. It'll go away soon enough. I just have to endure it until it subsides." Tsuna grunted as he staggered to his feet once more and started using the wall as support in his way home. He used his bag to remind himself that he was still here in the living.

His way home was a hazard. He almost tripped close to forty times and by the time he made it home, his palms were torn and bloody from him having to catch himself from falling so many times. He made it though and when he walked into his home, he almost collapsed right there.

But no, he needed to phone his father and tell him what had happened. He also needed something for his headache to make his suffering at least bearable. On the way home it seemed that the voice was purposefully making it hard for him to walk from the sagging pain in his head in retaliation.

He made it to the kitchen where the Aspirin was kept and he took two for good measures. After he dry swallowed them, he staggered over to the phone where his father's number was first on the list.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello, Giotto Sawada speaking."

"D-Dad, something happened and I can hear a voice telling me to give in to it. Help me." Tsuna said trying to control the pain in his voice. Another wave of pain was overtaking him and he couldn't stop the groan of pain.

"Tsuna? What did it say? Is it giving you a headache because you refused it?" His father seemed to be looking through papers for something. He was talking to someone in Italian as he was searching.

"It...It said that it could make the pain go away. That you didn't want him and then he asked me what I wanted."

"Did you take anything for your headache? An Aspirin?"

"Yes, I took two just in case because it's really bad now. I'm barely able to talk to you now." Tsuna slid down the wall he was leaning against and his legs were splayed beside him.

"Alright, they might work since you took two. Since you didn't agree, he's upset about it. Try to resist it as long as you can. I'm coming home right now so I'll see you as soon as I can. Alright?"

"Y-Yes, but hurry. I don't think it'll be long before I do something stupid." Tsuna could hear his father's slight chuckle at that.

"I'm bringing one of my friends home. His name is Knuckles. He'll be able to help. I'll be there soon so try your absolute hardest to fight it."

"A-Alright. I'll see you soon. And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

**Edited 1/12/14**

**Oh god I feel proud of myself, four in one I think it's good just leaving it here. Soon we get to see what will happen when Tsuna's other side is unleashed.  
**

**Hopefully it's good.**

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Giotto rushed around tying his hardest to leave as soon as he could. He ran to his Sun guardians office.

"Knuckles! Can you come to Japan with me?" Gioto asked as he ran in, surprising Knuckles with the urgent look on his face.

"Of course, Giotto. But why?" Knuckles said as he regained his composure.

"My son, Tsunayoshi, his Intuition is speaking to him again and it's worse this time. He has a headache, bad enough that he could barely call me for help."

"I understand, just let me pack some of my medical supplies and I'll meet you in front. And Giotto?"

"Yes?"

"We'll get him back. Be won't give in without a fight. He's too much like you."

That helped ease his mind slightly._ 'He is too much like me for his own good isn't he?'_

The two left for Japan in another 10 minutes. By that time, everyone could see the strain of anxiety and stress for his son.

When they were on the plane Giotto was fidgety and wouldn't sit still long enough to sleep. It was 18 hours from their private plane. When they got in from the nearest airport to Namimori, it was still another hour driving.

* * *

Tsuna sat where he was, not daring to move. If he did he wouldn't get very far before he stopped in his tracks from pain. He was close to passing out now. He was just barely holding it together. His pain was going to go away soon enough though. He could tell that his dad was going to do that thing to seal the voice again. This time he didn't mind it, as long as this didn't happen again.

"That hurts, Tsunayoshi. I thought we were friends." The voice said in a mocking tone as Tsuna threw up some bile into the sink. He had successfully made it to the bathroom before he threw up on himself. He was now currently on his side on the bathroom floor, an acrid taste in his mouth.

"I don't remember ever liking you that much. And dad said not to talk to you so I didn't. Now… Please go away." Tsuna retched again into the sink, supporting himself on the counter. He collapsed back, falling against the wall.

He just wants the pain to stop, was that too much to ask?

"I can make it stop. Just say yes to me and I'll stop it." There it was again. The voice asking him to give in. Why would he give in? It was stupid to ask otherwise because his dad warned him not to listen to it. The voice would hurt people if he gave in.

But would it really just because Giotto said it? Maybe he actually didn't know what would happen if he listened to it.

Wait, what was he thinking. His dad usually knows best, why question him now after so many years of listening to him. He loved his father too much to disobey him.

As Tsuna debated what to do, a crash from the living room got his attention. It could be his minds eye playing tricks on him again. He did that a couple hours before, and rewarded him with a trip over thin air and an even worse headache, if that was even possible at this point.

But nonetheless, Tsuna blearily looked up. He could see a mop of brown and orange before his head flopped back onto the floor and he didn't feel anything anymore.

Giotto walked, more like sprinted, to his home through town. He ran through the streets with Knuckles easily keeping up. It was eerily quite today but Giotto remembered that there was a festival today, so a lot of people would be helping setup. If they didn't they would be bitten to death.

But while they were running, they were stopped when a tonfa crashed down in front of them. Both of them skidded to a halt, trying not to knock into each other.

"Hibari, I don't have to to deal with you right now. So, please let us off?" Giotto sighed tiredly and tried his hardest to not lash out, that would have the opposite effect and he would be forced to fight against the blood-thirsty prefect.

"No." Hibari said simply as he strode forward to retrieve his tonfa.

"How about, if you let us off, I'll fight you one-on-one. I really need leave now though." Giotto was really trying not lash out now.

"Then fight me."

Without giving him anytime to answer, Hibari swung at Giotto's head. He easily evaded it but that was a mistake since Hibari got interested in him.

"Knuckles go to my house and see what needs to be done to Tsunayoshi." Giotto commanded as he tried to get a pressure point on Hibari, when Hibari realized what Giotto was doing he jumped back to gain some distance. Knuckles nodded and ran off to where he remembered his boss lived.

"What about Tsunayoshi?" The prefect asked he straightened up.

"He has a…Problem that needs to be addressed.

"He seemed to be having a hard time walking yesterday. When he left the school he stopped by the gates and clutched his head like he was in pain."

"Well he's still in pain and I needed Knuckles so I could help him."

"Hn, good luck with that and tell me what happens." Hibari walked away without so much as a backwards glance. This was enough for Giotto as he started sprinting again.

He reached his home in a matter of minutes. He unlocked the door and bumped into something. It was Knuckles as he was staring silently at a point down that hall.

"Well, well. The father comes out to play." A voice said. It sounded like Tsuna's, only deeper and more calm. Looking around his Sun guardian he saw sunset orange eyes like his and a smirk plastered on his son's face.

Giotto felt a spark of anger. He was angry that he got held up with the blood thirsty prefect and now he had to deal with the alternate personality.

"I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by. Have you seen my son anywhere?" Giotto said sarcastically as he edged closer to the person.

"We were just talking. He seems to want the pain in his head to stop. I made it possible, he's grateful for it. Now I have full reign over this body. And I can finish what they started." Lunging at Giotto, the alternate personality tried to strike him. He evaded and caught the wrist.

"Oh, so you want to play don't you?" Giotto asked as he swiftly brought down a hand to a minor pressure point. The body jerked but didn't slow down.

"I don't think you understand the situation. This is your son's body, yet you don't hesitate to strike it. What kind of father would do that?"

"I also think the same. What kind of father would I be if I did that? I would never harm my son. But you are just a part of him."

Tsuna eyes became conflicted, the chocolate brown coming back into his eyes. He looked desperate then."Dad, I'm sorry."

He fell forward, completely dead to the world. Giotto caught him and held him on his lap as he motioned Knuckles over to check over Tsuna.

He moved closer and started checking his vitals and breathing. He had a high fever and seemed to be having a bad dream from his constant mumble of words they couldn't understand. Tsuna shifted in his father's grasp and snuggled closer, grabbing his shirt in the process.

A warm smile found its way onto the panicked expression the blond had. His son was just too cute! Deciding that it would be better to take him to his room, Giotto told his sun guardian as much before gathering up the feverish brunette in his arms. He made sure not to jerk him, afraid it might wake him up.

He stood and made his way towards the stairs. Knuckles trailed behind silently, smiling softly at the father-son moment. "You two are so much a like to the extreme!"

"Hm, as I'm told. It's weird as I was told that he looked like me but when they saw Nana they said he looked like her."

The two made it up the stairs and into Tsuna's room without fault. When Giotto was going to leave, after putting him down on the bed, he realized he couldn't move from Tsuna's hand clutched in his shirt.

"It looks like he needs to sleep next to someone to the extreme!" Knuckles said as he looked from the door.

"I guess I'll just have to sleep next to him. If I untangle him from my shirt he'll wake up. I learned that the hard way." Giotto sighed as he pushed Tsuna over to get into the bed himself. He slipped them both under the covers, prompting Tsuna to snuggle closer to the blond.

As he settled in, Giotto vaguely heard Knuckles walk off down the stairs before he started dropping off. It'll be a long time before the both of them wake up.

* * *

**Edited 1/11/14**

**Well, I felt inspiration since I was writing this yesterday in the car. So this is getting updated since I'm done it. I'm really happy at the reviews I'm getting, saying that this is a good story. It makes my day when I hear that because I think I'm average if not a little more in my class.**

**But anyways, thank you to all who favourited, reviewed, and followed. Hopefully this isn't rushed.**

**-Gate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kufufu~, seems as our little Decimo is in trouble. Shall we go help him?" A voice laughed eerily in the shadows.

It had been a mere 10 hours for word to spread to about the Vongola Ninth's son was having an attack of some sort. A certain someone was included in the people who heard.

"Yes, Brother!" Another more feminine voice said softly and obediently. The two set off to find the next Vongola boss.

* * *

Tsuna was only slightly feverish by the time he woke up again, his headache completely gone. He blinked awake and rolled over slightly. He wasn't able to move that much by a pair of arms wrapped around him holding him against a chest.

He looked upwards to see who was next to him and blushed slightly realizing what must have happened. He dragged his father into his bed a lot when he was younger because he was afraid of the dark. He was used to this happening by now though, they would fall asleep together all the time, Nana would walk in on them and smile. **(I swear I will hit anyone if they suggest that I add them having sex)**

It gradually stopped over time as Tsuna got older and it only happened a couple times here and there because he had gotten a nightmare.

So he gently laid his forehead against the blond's chest in hopes of getting more sleep. He got like 15 minutes before he was jerked awake again.

How he awoken was by his father pushing him off he bed and him backing against the wall. A bullet hole smoked into the mattress where the two had been sleeping seconds before. This jarred Tsuna awake and he stayed low to the ground while escaping through the door.

Giotto stayed behind and peeked through the windows to see if anyone was out there. Dropping back down out of sight and concentrating, he detected a hint of Mist flames retreating through the streets of the town. It would be hopeless to try and find the attacker by now as they were too far away to chase after.

Sighing through his nose in annoyance, Giotto walked down the stairs and into the living room where Tsuna was sitting on the couch swinging his feet.

"Tsuna, how are you feeling?" Giotto asked worriedly as he sat next to his son.

"I'm better. Sorry about dragging you back to Japan." Tsuna smiled apologetically up at Giotto.

The blond sighed and flicked Tsuna's temple. "Don't be an idiot. I would always come if it's my son." Giotto gave a found smile that matched Tsuna's happy one.

"Dad, why does this happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I have these attacks? Why do I black out when I panic too much? I don't understand it!" Tsuna hugged his knees to his chest and set his chin on top.

Giotto sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was hoping that he would never have to have this talk. "Do you know exactly what happened to you when you were five?"

"We were still living in Italy. It was later we moved when I got hurt wasn't it?"

"Yes, we were in Italy when an assassin came to kill you. I am the boss to a strong and wide-spread company, no, I'm a mafia boss. A boss to the biggest family there is, Vongola. The name is the same to the company you know but it's origins were a mafia family. I lied about it so you wouldn't be able to sell out who your father was and it worked because you were taken because of how much you look like me.

"When you were five, you were running around outside. Your friend, Enma, was with you. You two were quite the pair from how clumsy you both were. It was funny at times. But anyways, you two were playing and a shot rang out. You fell and I remember watching from my office and being so mad.

"When I got there Aluade had already dealt with the Assassin and he was in a heap by a tree. You were bleeding on the ground and Enma was beside you crying. He really liked you. Nana was out but she came back and demanded we move to Japan. I've never seen her that mad before. So I agreed and you lived the rest of your life here."

"W-Who was the assassin?" Tsuna asked timidly as he turned to face his stone faced dad.

"He was from the Calcassa family. A low ranking family that was trying to hard to make it big. Killing the next heir was the next best thing. It was stupid, but it would be effective in halting Vongola's reign. At least for a while."

"So I'm the next heir?"

"Yes. You're my son so if I were to suddenly pass away, you would be brought in and taught how to run Vongola. I never wanted you to become the next boss though. You're too innocent."

Hearing his father say that, the little anger he had felt for being treated as nothing more then an heir subsided. His father was torn over agreeing him to be the next boss or fining somebody else.

Looking over, he watched as his father closed his eyes and hunched over with his elbows on his knees supporting his head. Tsuna moved so that he was beside his dad and hugged him. He just knew that this was the right thing to do as his dad needed comfort.

He felt his dad freeze at the sudden hug. "Tsuna, are you okay?" The two have never been like this before.

"The question is; are _you_ okay? Since mom died, you have been a little distant. And when you think I'm not looking you look really sad and linger on a picture of you and her."

His father returned the hug and clung to his son. Tear fell from Giotto's eyes before he knew it, and once they started they wouldn't stop. He was trying so hard not to show his remorse over Nana's death. She had died from a fire. It was ruled an accident but Giotto knew better. They were trying to get his family while he was away over in Italy.

It killed Giotto and he was extremely hesitant to leave Tsuna on his own thanks to it. But he still had work to do and he couldn't let his son get in the way of that. So he left guards with Tsuna, hidden of course, that saved him from harm. They weren't that good at their job though since whenever he comes back Tsuna has a lot more bruises then before.

"No, I'm not okay. Your mother was killed thanks to my connections. I must have made a deal with the wrong people. They burned down the house we lived in before this because of it." Giotto got himself under control. He sniffed a little before wiping his eyes and resting his forehead on his son's shoulder, dry heaves pulling at him here and there.

"They said it was an accident though. That it was the wiring in the house shorted out." Tsuna said as he sat back on his legs.

"Well, the reports were tampered with because I can't just say a mafia family attacked my family. The mafia isn't on the best of terms with the law." Giotto gave a humourless chuckle and pulled away from Tsuna also.

Knuckles burst into the house soon after the two sat quietly. He had gone to get some first aid supplies just in case something happened. "Giotto! You have to take Tsunayoshi and run!" He yelled as he hurriedly closed and locked the door behind him.

"Why, what happened?" Giotto said as he stood up. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen.

"There are police closing in on the house. When I asked one what was happening they said there was a tip about a recent serial killer was living in your house. I came as fast as I could. They're around the block now." Knuckles started running trough the house and locking the windows.

"Alright, come on Tsuna. We've practised for this before haven't we?"A nod was all he got before Tsuna lightly bounded up the stairs to his room for the act.

The reason why he knew what to do was because this had happened in Italy to one of Giotto's friend. It was never proven but it was still a mess to clean up after. So Giotto made precautions against it with Tsuna acting innocent in an empty house. Only a few people knew Giotto was back so they couldn't blame them without evidence.

Tsuna ran into his room and sat down at his table, pretending to do his already finished homework. It was perfect as he was the picture of innocence there. Nobody would suspect him for a minute.

He fixed some answers that were wrong and he heard a crash downstairs. He had headphones on so he had an excuse to not hear anything that went on. He always did his work with music so it was also something that was normal.

He heard people coming up the stairs and knocking on some of the doors before busting them down. The family could press charges for damage to property if the two got off from the doors being locked.

A knock, then a crash as the door was kicked down was what followed next into Tsuna's room. He looked up in surprise and had a perfect act going, until somebody screamed.

What they were seeing, thanks to Mist flames and illusions, was Tsuna covered in blood, knife in hand and smiling wickedly, among a pile of bodies. Some were rotting some were fresh and still twitching. Someone screamed and Tsuna was tackled to the ground and handcuffed.

Tsuna was now charged with murder.

* * *

***evil cackling* **

**Hello. Leaving this chapter with a major cliff hanger is gonna fun for you guys isn't it?**

**I'm sorry, I was watching the series three finale of BBC's Sherlock and I might have gone insane.I don't like the ending and how there's going to be another hiatus for who knows how long. I am a little pissed over this.  
**

**-Gate**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna was annoyed. He was in a holding cell and he didn't even know why. If he asked the guards would laugh at him and say that he should know.

He grumbled to himself as he sat in the farthest corner possible from everyone else. The cell he was in was public and there were about five other people milling about inside the cell. Some of them looked scary to Tsuna but some of them were nice when he first walked in. It was a miracle he didn't have another panic attack.

Some of the scarier inmates were actually the nicest. They saw him freaking out and they decided to talk to him and calm him down. He talked to them for a little longer and he learned that their names were Gokudera and Bianchi. They said they were Italian and had gotten picked up by the police because of a misunderstanding.

It had been three hours since he had been brought in rather harshly. Gokudera and Bianchi had been taken to questioning an hour ago and Tsuna hadn't seen them since. He was bored and he swung his feet back and forth waiting for something to happen.

After another hour, something did.

Tsuna was still swinging his legs and he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He looked up and saw his dad walking into the station. His eyes widened as he clenched his hands. That wasn't his dad.

The man walked up to the desk and smiled. Tsuna was too far away to hear what they were saying but he knew that the two were discussing how he was going to get out of here.

The man nodded along as the 'Giotto' talked and finally took out a piece of paper and pen for 'Giotto' to sign. He did and then the guard came over, unlocked the door, and motioned for Tsuna to walk out. He obeyed and cautiously walked out with his arms crossed.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi." "Giotto" said as he started to walk out with Tsuna following along. The two walked to the car and Tsuna hesitated slightly to get in.

He really knew that this man wasn't his father and he wasn't sure who this person was. He had a very strong feeling to it and he refused to get in the car.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"My dad doesn't call me by Tsunayoshi. Who are you?" Tsuna finally spoke up. The knowing smile flickered across the mans face and Giotto's face melted into one that he vaguely recognized.

"So you caught on. I was wondering when you would." The man had blue hair and one eye matching the colour. The other was red and had the number 6.

"Yes, I thought that you were an imposter the minute I laid eyes on you." Tsuna shrugged like it was nothing. "I don't trust you so what do you want from me?"

"I want your body and the second personality that resides in you. Now kindly hand it over." The man stepped around the car and towards Tsuna, who took a step back.

"At least buy me dinner first. And no, I will not give you my body. I don't even know your name." Tsuna continued to step back until he hit a wall and could go no further.

"My apologizes. My name is Mukuro Rokudo. I was sent here to take you back to my uncle. I'm not really patient so hurry up and get in the back."

Tsuna sighed and blew a piece of hair out of his face. "I don't really think I should. I don't like being commanded to do things I don't feel like doing. Even ask my dad, it doesn't go over well."

"Kufufu, seems like I _am_ going to have to force you." Mukuro laughed creepily as he stepped so he close the two were nose-to-nose. Tsuna got uncomfortable at the closeness as he was forced to look into the weird blue-red eyes.

"What do you mean-" Tsuna didn't finished as he coughed up blood violently. He knew that it was wrong, that he wasn't hurt. But he couldn't stop the pain he felt as he collapsed to his knees, black dots dancing in his vision.

"Not very good at fending off illusions for Vongola Ninth's son, are you?" Tsuna heard Mukuro say before he fell forward and passed out.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to a headache and his arms bound behind his back. He wasn't sure where he was but he knew it wasn't going to be good if they knew he was awake. So he faked being asleep and listened to the conversation happening around him.

"I'm telling you," Tsuna heard Mukuro say to someone. "That boy is going to be tougher then you think. We have to keep a constant eye on him or he'll escape. He's the son of Vongola Ninth."

"I think that's true, but Giotto is a person that will search the ends of the earth for his son. After Nana died he became a little too over protective of Tsunayoshi." Somebody Tsuna vaguely recognized replied.

"Obviously, he blames himself for his wife's death. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to his son who is his only immediate family left." Mukuro said as his voice came closer.

His head was kicked sharply and he let out a gasp when his headache got worse. He let his eyes flutter open and stared up silently at the person who kicked him. It was Mukuro but it wasn't.

"Nice to see you, Tsunayoshi. I haven't seen you in a while. Giotto was picky about who you met in Vongola. You might not remember me but I'm Daemon Spade."

Tsuna gasped slightly in surprise. He knew this person. He was someone he saw at the funeral for his mother, he also met him when he was younger and he had been in Italy with his father.

"Seems like he recognized you." Mukuro stated from his position behind Daemon. Mukuro was standing next to a girl who had an eye patch over her right eye. She had a violet eye with the colour of her hair being the same as her eyes and her hair cut short.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as his head punded harder. His eyes flashed an orange for a second before going back to brown. The sudden change in the brunette was surprising to the three and they knew that they had picked the perfect person to take.

"Seems so. You might be right in saying that he should be guarded at all times." Daemon said as he turned to the girl in the background. "Chrome, do you mind? You're more then enough to guard him."

"No I don't mind, Uncle Daemon." The girl, Chrome, said as she stepped forward to sit next to Tsuna on a chair. Daemon nodded and motioned for Mukuro to follow him out so the two could talk more in private.

The two sat in silence for a while. There wasn't really anything to talk about. But Tsuna decided to break the silence as it had become slightly awkward.

"Your name is Chrome?" Tsuna asked quietly, trying to break the ice. She nodded and turned her body towards Tsuna, a serious expression on her face as she leaned closer.

"Don't tell anyone I said a thing about this. But the reason you are here is because Uncle Daemon is trying to get Big Brother to America. Big Brother's past wasn't the greatest and he needs to get away from the mafia before they take him away." Chrome was talking barely above a whisper as she didn't want anyone else to hear except Tsuna.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tsuna asked taken aback by the abruptness of it.

"I'm telling you because Big Brother is being hunted and if he can get away into a different country with Vongola's help, he'll be able to live a new life."

"Wouldn't Vongola help you regardless? Daemon works with my father so he must have plenty of connections."

Chrome shook her head. "Big Brother killed fifty people under Vongola's name and protection. He is being hunted by Vongola as long as plenty of other mafia families. Big Brother has too many enemies then allies and it will catch up to him soon. We need Vongola to protect him while the life of the future Vongola Decimo in the air."

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully as he shifted so he wasn't laying down. He put his legs up against his chest and rested his chin on his knees. he thought over what Chrome had just told him and blinked in surprise at it.

"Alright. I'll co-operate and help you get Mukuro out of the country."

* * *

**Done chapter 5 and you get some answers finally! And Mukuro, Chrome, and Daemon are introduced in the process! I think I'll update this story, probably most of my other stories too, once every couple weeks. It seems reasonable to do that and so I'll do that.**

**-Gate**


End file.
